After the rain
by DemonessRaven
Summary: POSTMANGA/BROTHERHOOD Llegó la boda de Ed y Winry!Algunos años después de todo lo ocurrido vemos como la vida de casi todos comienza a tomar un tinte alegre,estaban en tiempos de paz.Pero cierta teniente aún tiene asuntos que resolver con su querido superior, asuntos que estaban muy ocultos dentro de ella.Sutil,esa era la forma de describir su relación.¿Seguiría siendo así? ROYAI


******Okeeeey, se estaran preguntanto ¨WTF?¨ ¨¿Que hace posteando un fic de FMA?¨ Sii, la chuui esta de vuelta (viejas épocas, mi carrera como autora de ff dot net comenzó como ¨riza_chuui¨ x3) Estoy reviendo FMA brotherhood, luego de leer el final del manga y ver la INJUSTICIA del no cierre decente de la historia de Roy y Riza me quedé tan indignada que no hice nada al respecto. Ahora, reviendo todo, les traigo este one-shot...que tampoco cierra nada, pero me surgió escribirlo. Tal vez lo continue, tal vez no, todo depende. Por ahora es una pieza única, el futuro dirá!  
**

* * *

**After the rain.**

**Por ****Demoness**** Raven **

Los presentes se encontraban en silencio, absortos ante la feliz escena frente a ellos. Bajo el toldo de un altar improvisado, Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell estaban a punto de unir sus vidas por siempre jamás. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban agarrados de las manos y miraban al sacerdote fijamente. Riza Hawkeye sonrió divertida, podía notar el nerviosismo en ellos. Cruzó una mirada con Alphonse Elric, el padrino, y este alzó las cejas, mostrando que a él también le parecía absurda la actitud de la pareja.

-¨ Absurda no, ¨-pensó ella-¨están ansiosos por el futuro, es totalmente entendible.¨ La soldado se había sorprendido bastante al recibir la carta de la mecánica pidiéndole que fuera su dama de honor. Ed había decidido viajar, dos años atrás, para investigar sobre la alquimia, dejando a la joven con la promesa de volver. Pero esta vez se aseguró de mantenerse en contacto. Riza abrió su buzón una tarde y descubrió dos cartas del joven Elric, una en la que le pedía que reenviara la otra a Winry, ya que era más seguro que las cartas entraran y salieran de Central sin perderse. Semanas después recibió la respuesta de Winry junto con una carta dedicada a ella, agradeciéndole y preguntándole como estaba. La teniente contestó y así comenzó una amistad por correspondencia que continuó aun cuando Edward había regresado de su viaje. Por esto, si bien sorprendida, Riza aceptó alegremente la propuesta de su amiga a distancia.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.-

Inmediatamente ambos jóvenes se miraron y el rostro de Ed se iluminó. Winry se conmovió al verlo, no lo había visto sonreír así desde su infancia, desde antes de la muerte de Trisha. Ed la agarró por la cintura y unió sus labios con los de ella, impidiéndole llorar si quiera de emoción, ahora sí que no quería verla llorar nunca más.

Los aplausos y vítores se escucharon a kilómetros a la redonda de las colinas verdes. Los recién casados se separaron y se acercaron a sus invitados, quienes se levantaron de sus sillas para saludarlos. Riza se acercó a la pareja y los abrazó fuertemente, felicitándolos.

-Nos alegra que hayas podido venir.-Le dijo Winry, tomando su mano.

-Sí, gracias por estar aquí, teniente. Estoy seguro de que algún día te retornaremos el favor a ti y al coronel bastardo…ah no, cierto que es un brigadier…-Ed no pudo seguir hablando porque ahora Alphonse los abrazaba junto con Pinako, quien le sonreía a los jóvenes. Winry, entre los hermanos y su abuela, agradeció esto y rezó para que su amiga no hubiese escuchado esa parte.

Pero Riza había escuchado claramente lo que el joven había dicho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esa idea que no se permitía tener invadió sus pensamientos mas se recuperó rápidamente y se alejó un poco para dejar que la gente los siguiera saludando. Su vista se perdió en el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza, relajándose también por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Finalmente habían alcanzado tiempos de paz. Volvió de su mundo interior al sentir un tironeo en su vestido. Bajó la mirada y vio a la pequeña Elicia quien la miraba sosteniendo una cesta vacía en una mano y una cámara en la otra.

-Ya me quedé sin flores.-Dijo la niña, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscar más?-

-Podríamos… ¡Pero quiero flores como las del ramo de Winry nee-chan! ¡Son tan lindas!-

-Entonces puedes probar suerte y tratar de atrapar el ramo.-

-Pero soy muy chica todavía.-se quejó la niña-No lo voy a alcanzar entre todas esas chicas….parecen bastante desesperadas.-

Riza se rio ante ese comentario y vio al montón de mujeres amontonadas. La mayoría eran jóvenes del pueblo, aunque creyó distinguir a María Ross y a Sheska entre la multitud que se juntaba alrededor de la novia.

-¿No podría tratar de atraparlo por mí, señorita Riza?-

-Jaja, míralas, no me gustaría meterme con ninguna de ellas en este momento.-Comentó Jean Havoc a su acompañante de la noche, Rebecca Catalina. Al no recibir respuesta miró hacia un lado y vio el asiento de ella vacío.

-¡Ese ramo va a ser mío!-Rebecca corría en dirección a su objetivo.

-…debí suponerlo.-

-¡Jaja, vas a casarte Havoc! ¿No estas feliz?-Roy Mustang levantó su copa, brindando por él.

-No digas locuras jefe…ni siquiera estamos saliendo.-Contestó el teniente segundo, un aura de depresión lo rodeó.

-Además, Rebecca siempre anda diciendo que se quiere casar con un hombre adinerado y dejar la milicia.-Comentó Heymans Breda, dando un mordisco a un bocadillo que tenía a mano.

-Y aunque ella quisiera, tu sueldo no alcanza para pagar una boda.-Agregó Kain Fuery. Havoc se sumió más en su depresión, Vato Falman palmeándole el hombro.

-Como sea, seguro que va a dejar gente inconsciente con tal de alcanzar ese ramo.-Mustang comentó, divertido.

-Dejen de burlarse, todos ustedes. Todas esas jóvenes muestran un entusiasmo por el futuro que es muy alentador de ver luego de tanto tiempo de guerra, aunque el casamiento no sea el único camino a la felicidad.-Gracia Hughes les sonrió y no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con ella.

-¡Brindo por eso!-Mustang levantó nuevamente su copa.

-¡AH SEÑORA HUGHES, SUS PALABRAS SON SENSATAS E INSPIRADORAS, ME CONMUEVEN PROFUNDAMENTE!- Alex Luis Armstrong irradiaba brillos de sus ojos, siempre tan predispuesto a emocionarse.

-Calla Alex, deja de ser tan susceptible.-Olivia Mira Armstrong reprendió a su hermano.

-PERO HERMANA, ESTA SENSIBILIDAD PASO DE GENERACIÓN EN GENERACIÓN EN LA FAMILIA ARMSTRONG.-

-Puedo asegurarte que no es así….por eso sigues siendo tan solo un mayor.-

-NO ME VERÉ AFECTADO POR TUS DURAS PALABRAS, HERMANA, SÉ QUE EN EL FONDO NO SON DE VERDAD.-

Todos observaron el intercambio de los hermanos Armstrong en silencio, para suerte de todos ellos, Elicia se acercó, distrayéndolos de la conversación.

-¡Ah! Elicia, aquí estas hija. ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-Estaba hablando con la señorita Riza.-Dijo alegremente la niña, sentándose al lado de su madre y preparando su cámara para sacar fotos de la lucha desesperada de las mujeres por atrapar el arreglo floral.

-Es cierto ¿Dónde está la teniente Hawkeye?- Preguntó Roy, intrigado. Habían viajado todos juntos hacia Resembool pero debido a su papel como dama de honor, no habían visto mucho de la teniente en esos días. Aunque había compensado todo ese tiempo perdido durante la ceremonia, no había podido quitar los ojos de encima de ella, quien parecía brillar en esa vestimenta poco usual. Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido por la respuesta inesperada de la niña.

-¡Allá! Esta por atrapar el ramo.-

-… ¿¡QUE?-

Todos miraron la escena en el momento justo en el que el ramo dejaba la mano de Winry y volaba por los aires. Pudieron ver casi como en cámara lenta las garras de Rebecca extendiéndose, con una mirada en triunfo en su rostro. La mirada se transfiguró en una de incredulidad y luego frustración máxima al ver que una mano se elevaba por encima de la suya y tomaba el ramo con seguridad. Todo volvió a su velocidad normal cuando Riza apoyó sus pies sobre el suelo, grácil y triunfante, sosteniendo el ramo entre sus manos. La mitad de la multitud rompió en aplausos ante el salto acrobático de la mujer y la otra mitad (principalmente Rebecca) rompió en llanto.

La mesa de Mustang se encontraba muda de la sorpresa, observando como la teniente se acercaba, se sentaba con total naturalidad al lado de su jefe y tomaba un sorbo de agua.

-No sabía que tenía _tanta_ necesidad de casarse, teniente.-¨ Deberías haberme avisado, Riza. ¨ Pensó Roy y sonrió de costado a su subordinada. Esta se atragantó con el agua y comenzó a toser, tapando rápidamente su boca con su servilleta.

-¡La señorita Riza no lo hizo por eso! Yo se lo pedí, esas flores son muy lindas.-Elicia estaba parada al lado de su heroína, palmeando su espalda y mirándolos a todos, desafiante. Los muchachos arquearon sus cejas, nadie iba a discutirle a la joven damita. Gracia se rió disimuladamente, su hija era encantadora pero podía tener un carácter muy fuerte.

-Gracias por defender mi dignidad, Elicia-chan, - Riza ya había recuperado la compostura-ya que algunos se aprovechan de mis momentos de debilidad para atacar ¡Acá está tu ramo!- Le entregó las flores a la pequeña, quien se sentó felizmente.

-No hay ninguna dignidad ni postura recta que defender por lo que hiciste por Elicia-chan.- Mustang le susurró apreciativamente mientras le rellenaba la copa.

-Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo, señor.-

Riza quería seguir hablando para desviar la conversación del tema, pero en ese momento sintió unas manos que se aferraban a sus hombros. Rebecca la observaba con ojos chispeantes.

-Eso fue _muy_ injusto, Riza Hawkeye.-

-No veo por qué.-

-¡Deberías haberme avisado que ibas a participar!-

-Era una posibilidad.-

-Sabes bien que no. Además de que siempre fuiste mejor que yo saltando.-

-¿Entonces por qué debería haberte dicho? ¿Para qué me hicieras una zancadilla antes de saltar?-

-¡Exacto!-

La discusión habría seguido largo rato pero Ed y Winry se encontraban parados en la puerta de la casa. Ambos hicieron señas con las manos y todos se callaron.

-¡Escuchen todos! Vamos a ponernos algo más cómodo pero ya salimos, por favor sírvanse lo que gusten de la mesa de comidas, que ya está servida.-

-¡Pero más vale que dejen algo!-

El público se rió con ganas, aunque Edward hablaba muy seriamente. El novio cerró la puerta de la casa mirándolos a todos amenazadoramente, apuntándolos con un dedo acusador.

Luego de la cena y del brindis (las bromas sobre la altura de Ed y los insultos volaron por todos lados) comenzó la verdadera fiesta. El primer vals fue para los recién casados, quienes compensaban la falta de práctica con la felicidad que irradiaban. Luego fue el turno del padrino y la dama de honor. Alphonse parecía un poco nervioso por lo que Riza le habló para distraerlo.

-Pensé que Winry se iba a desmayar en la mitad de la ceremonia.-

-¿En serio?-Al contestó-Yo pensé que mi hermano se iba a desmayar…no sé si lo notaron los demás, pero le temblaban las rodillas.-Ambos rieron.

Para el siguiente vals intercambiaron parejas. Riza no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto había crecido Ed. Tuvo que controlarse para no mostrar la gracia que le causaba la imagen de ella misma bailando con el pequeño Ed Elric. No creía que el comentario le fuese a hacer alguna gracia y se lo guardó, aunque el joven ya no tenía de que quejarse realmente. Ed volvió a bailar con Winry, Al estaba ahora con Mei Chang por lo que la teniente supuso que su papel había terminado. Estaba por abandonar el sector de baile cuando una mano aferró una de las suyas, atrayéndola hacia su dueño. Este la hizo girar y luego posó su mano sobre la cintura de la mujer. Cuando se recompuso y levantó la vista, se enfrentó nada más y nada menos que con la mirada intensa de Roy Mustang.

-Discúlpame por aprovecharme de otro de tus momentos de debilidad, como tan injustamente me acusaste hace un rato, pero me debes esta pieza. –

-No creo que sea apropiado, señor.-A pesar de sus palabras, su cuerpo actuaba por motus propio, dejándose llevar por los firmes brazos de su jefe.

-Vamos, sé que te encanta bailar. No me digas ¨señor¨ ¡Estamos fuera del trabajo!-Exclamó, regalándole su sonrisa matadora, mientras la llevaba al paso de la música. Riza quería decirle que no podía concederle ese baile, no aún. Nunca se relajaría del todo hasta que él cumpliera su objetivo, estaba cerca pero no lo había logrado aún. Miró a su alrededor, Havoc había logrado sacar a Rebecca de su depresión y ambos bailaban divertidos, Falman bailaba con Gracia, tratándola respetuosamente. Fuery y Breda habían conseguido como acompañantes a dos chicas del pueblo, quienes parecían estarla pasando bien. Izumi y Sigh Curtis se desplazaban por la pista dando giros y emanando pequeños corazones. Un aire de competencia brotaba de Olivia y Alex, ambos hermanos siempre tratando de medirse entre ellos. Otras parejas los rodeaban y nadie les prestaba atención realmente.

-Deja la timidez, nadie nos está mirando. De todas formas, si querías evitar miradas, podrías haber hecho ese salto menos espectacular.-Frente a su rostro tenía una foto de ella en el aire, atrapando el ramo.

-¡Deme eso!-

-No, no, esta me la quedo, me la regaló Elicia.-El brigadier general se rió por lo bajo, guardando la foto en un bolsillo de su chaleco, lejos de su teniente. Hizo que Riza diera una vuelta, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, sin poder dejar de mirarla. Realmente era inusual verla usando un vestido, más uno de ese tipo, de color azul oscuro, con una textura suave que invitaba a recorrerlo con sus manos. Dos tajos al costado tentaban con la visión de sus largas y bien formadas piernas, ajustado en el busto, resaltándolo, con un cuello alto y espalda cerrada. Riza nunca usaba nada que mostrara su espalda y él era la única persona que sabía el porqué. Si bien su alquimia había traído un sufrimiento incalculable, indescriptible, Roy trabajaba duro cada día para cumplir su promesa de mejorar al país y se sentía orgulloso de que ella hubiera confiado lo suficiente en él como para entregarle su secreto. Cada día que pasaba junto a ella no podía evitar también que una punzada de culpa lo atacara al pensar que las manos de ella estaban tan manchadas como las de él por su culpa. El sentía que la había engañado con su sueño idealista de mejorar las cosas…pero ella le había dicho que seguir ese camino era su propia decisión. Riza era fuerte, muchas veces lo había sido por los dos y aún no podía creer la suerte que tenían de haber llegado juntos hasta ese día. Deslizó la mano que se encontraba posada en la pequeña cintura hacia su espalda baja y la acercó un poco más hacia él mientras una música más lenta sonada de fondo.

-Solo relájate.-Le susurró.

Riza, no pudiendo resistir más, cerró los ojos y le hizo caso, dejándose llevar por el momento de tranquilidad que estaban pasando. Ambos se movían con gracia, como si hubiesen practicado juntos toda la vida. Agradeció la presencia de su mano en su espalda. Se sentía desnuda sin su uniforme y su fachada fría, a pesar de que no se podía ver ninguna parte de su tatuaje. Pero él la entendía, era el único que realmente la comprendía.

La música paró y Riza volvió a la realidad, abriendo los ojos. Frente a ella Roy la miraba contento a una distancia segura.

-¿Te gustaría seguir bailando?-

-No, gracias igualmente, señor.-¨Seguiría toda la noche.¨ Se reprendió mentalmente al instante en el que se terminó ese pensamiento. Disimulo su sonrojo con un bostezo. Una vez controlado, volvió a hablar, su seriedad profesional enmascarándola una vez más.-Estoy desierta desde temprano, creo que me voy a sentar un rato, señor.-

-Te puedo acompañar-

-No sería correcto de su parte. Hay muchas más mujeres que hombres, seguramente necesitan de sus habilidades.-

Antes de que Roy pudiera reprochar se vio arrastrado por una joven desconocida hacia la pista de baile, donde una danza movida estaba comenzando. Riza suspiró aliviada (o de eso trataba de convencerse) y se encaminó hacia su mesa, pero antes de llegar vio a Elicia sentada en el pasto, mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó la teniente mientras se sentaba al lado de la niña.

-Estoy cansada de sacar fotos, así que me puse a contar estrellas…nos gustaba hacer eso con papá.- Riza miró al cielo hasta que sintió una mano en su cabello, el cual había dejado crecer nuevamente, Elicia había cortado una flor de su ramo y se la había puesto por detrás de la oreja.

-Así mejor.- La niña sonrió al ver el rostro ahora relajado de la mujer.-Tu cara se puso triste cuando mencioné a papá, no me gusta eso. Me alegra que hayas dejado crecer tu cabello de nuevo ¡Es muy lindo!... Contemos estrellas, aunque ya me duele el cuello.-

-¿Por qué no apoyas tu cabeza en mi regazo, así estas más cómoda?-Ni siquiera había registrado su cambio de ánimo hasta que la damita Hughes se lo había mencionado…había heridas que tardaban mucho en sanar. Se admiró ante la libertad que mostraba Elicia al hablar de su padre y se recordó a ella misma, luego de haber perdido a su madre a los seis años. Se preguntó si la niña se sentiría al igual que ella a esa edad. Cuando bajó la mirada, Elicia estaba profundamente dormida. Se quedó pensando largo rato, preguntándose porqué se había dejado crecer el cabello nuevamente. Sabía que era una molestia y alguna noche aún sentía la sensación de estrangulamiento en su cuello…

-Aquí están.-Gracia se acercó, seguida de los demás soldados.-Fue un día muy emocionante para ella, no paró de hablar de la boda desde que recibimos la invitación. Gracias por cuidarla.-

-No hay de que.-

-La teniente puede no demostrarlo, pero tiene un gran corazón.-Comentó Havoc mientras alzaba con suavidad a Elicia entre sus brazos.-Aunque puede ser toda una esclavizadora cuando se trata de papeleo.

-No arruines el momento, Havoc.-Contestó Riza con un falso tono amenazador.

-Diga lo que diga, los formularios y las hojas me seguirán persiguiendo durante las noches, jeje. Nos vamos al hotel ya. ¿Viene con nosotros, teniente?-

-No.-Riza se levantó del pasto, limpiándose la tierra del vestido.-Winry arregló todo como para que duerma aquí. Pero mañana temprano salimos todos hacia Central, así que los quiero listos a las siete en punto.-

-Esclavizadora.-Murmuró Havoc mientras se alejaba junto a los otros soldados. No pudo continuar con sus quejidos porque Olivia lo reprendió por hablar así de su superiora. Rebecca largó una carcajada en la cara de su acompañante ya que ella no estaba bajo las órdenes de Mustang y Grumman le había dado toda la semana libre.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de Elicia-chan. Estaba preocupada porque ahora que Winry se casó iba a perder a su hermana. Pero veo que ganó una tía.-

-Elicia es adorable, cuando necesites a alguien que la cuide avísame, aunque no cuento con mucho tiempo.-

-Lo sé, de todas formas no podría dejarla en mejores manos. Deberías pasarnos a visitar más seguido, por lo que escuché, finalmente van a poderse quedar en Central más tiempo. Vengan con Roy y les prepararé una cena exquisita.-

-Gracias por la invitación, seguro que al brigadier general le va a encantar la idea, Gracia.-

-Me sorprende que le digas así, aún fuera del trabajo.-

-Mi trabajo es cuidar de él…no hay horarios para eso.-

-Ya veo.-Gracia la miró extrañada por unos momentos, pero cualquiera hubiese sido el comentario que tenía en la mente, se lo guardó. Riza carraspeó y siguió hablando.

-Gracias en serio, me aseguraré de pasar a visitar una vez que nos hayamos asentado en Central definitivamente.-

-No hay de qué…Maes estará contento. Saludos a Roy.-Ambas mujeres se saludaron con un beso y se despidieron como si fueran viejas amigas. De alguna forma, estaban en la misma página y habían compartido y compartían los mismos miedos, aunque Gracia no lo hubiera escuchado de la boca de la propia Riza, sabía que todo estaba allí. ¨Pero ahora todo es perfecto para que la situación se dé finalmente, Maes, ya lo verás.¨

Riza decidió dar por concluida la noche y se encaminó hacia la casa. Antes de entrar silbó y segundos después Black Hayate estaba a su lado, siempre fiel. Al entrar a la casa se sorprendió al ver a Winry sentada en el sillón, el mismo en el que habían hablado cuando se conocieron. La joven parecía cansada pero contenta, sobre su regazo acariciaba la cabeza de su perra, Den. Pinako se estaba despidiendo de su nieta, al ver a la teniente, sonrió.

-Descansen bien ustedes dos…_descansen_ algo.-La anciana se retiró guiñándoles un ojo. Hawkeye se rió ante el comentario que claramente estaba dirigido hacia Winry. La joven se sonrojó ante esas palabras y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.

-¿Feliz?-Preguntó Riza, riéndose, mientras se sentaba al lado de Winry. Hayate, luego de saludarse con Den, se acostó a sus pies.

-Muy.-Contestó Winry, dejando de lado la vergüenza.- ¿Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos aquí años atrás?-

-Cómo olvidarla ¿Quién habría dicho que ibas a tener tu boda llena de soldados?-

-En ese momento ni me imaginaba que iba a casarme con Ed.-Winry volvió a acariciar a Den suavemente.-Al final fue una buena idea que entrara al ejército. Si no fuera por ello, quién sabe si habría tenido los recursos para recuperar su brazo y el cuerpo de Al. Aunque desearía que ninguno de los dos hubiera pasado por todo ese sufrimiento.-Riza posó su mano sobre el hombro de Winry y presionó suavemente.

-Lo siento, no solo ellos dos pasaron malos ratos. Todos ustedes vivieron momentos muy desagradables durante mucho tiempo. Sin su apoyo no lo habrían logrado, sobre todo del de Roy y del tuyo.-Winry le devolvió el apretón y tomó su mano.- ¡Pero hablemos de cosas más alegres! No sabía que bailabas tan bien con Roy, se nota que son una pareja bien aceitada.

-Pero….no somos pareja.-

-Sí, sí, yo le dije a Ed que controlara sus comentarios sobre casamientos y eso, sé que son muy discretos con su relación.-

-Winry.-Riza la miró directo a los ojos.-Roy y yo no somos pareja ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?-

-¿¡Qué? Pero…pero…la forma en la que hablas de él en tus cartas, lo que me dijiste la primera vez que nos conocimos. ¡Ese día supe que lo amabas!-

-Shhh-Riza miró hacia los lados, incomoda. Luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, habló.- ¿Es tan obvio?-

-No, solo para los que saben mirar.-Contestó Winry, susurrando con la misma actitud de secreto. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron, una gota resbaló por su sien y se paró rápidamente, asustando a Den.-Bueno, me alegro de que hayas disfrutado esta noche, voy a salir a ver cómo están las cosas afuera. Tu habitación está por aquella puerta, ya está todo listo. De todas formas no creo que pases frío, digo, espero que no pases frío, jeje. Gracias por venir Riza, recuerda, te quiero.-Despidiéndose con un beso rápido en el cachete se encaminó hacia la puerta, apagó la luz y abandonó la casa.

Riza pestañeó un par de veces, confundida ante la actitud de la joven. Estaba muy cansada y decidió no darle importancia. Su bolso estaba al lado del sillón, convenientemente, así que se dirigió al baño a ponerse el pijama. Lavó sus dientes automáticamente y, recogiendo sus cosas, fue hasta su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, todo su sueño desapareció en un instante y dejó caer todo al suelo al ver la cama. Sobre ella, profundamente dormido, estaba Roy.

¨Son una pareja bien aceitada…no creo que pases frío…_descansen _algo¨ Riza entendía ahora la respuesta acelerada y desconcertante de su amiga y la broma de la anciana…realmente había asumido que ellos dos estaban juntos. ¿Qué debía hacer? En la otra habitación se encontraban Izumi y Sigh, y el sillón de afuera era muy pequeño. Podría dormir en el suelo…pero al otro día debían hacer muchas cosas en Central, no se podía permitir estar poco descansada… ¿Qué haría? Respiró profundo y se calmó. La situación en sí no le era desconocida, muchas veces había tenido que dormir espalda con espalda con su jefe durante algunos viajes de trabajo. Pero por alguna razón, esa noche, todo se sentía diferente. No podía dejar de repetir las palabras de Winry en su mente, ni de sentir las manos de él sobre su cintura, llevándola al compás de la música. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y se quedó paralizada en el lugar. Pegó un salto al escuchar el ladrido de Hayate, quien se había subido a los pies de la cama y la miraba con la cabeza torcida, moviendo la cola.

-Silencio Hayate ¡Lo despertarás!-Retó en susurros al perro, quien encogió las orejas y agachó la cabeza. Riza volvió a respirar al ver que su superior seguía roncando tranquilamente. Sacudió todos sus pensamientos de su mente y se acostó finalmente, dándole la espalda. El cansancio le estaba ganando cuando sintió que un brazo rodeaba su cintura y una pierna pasaba por encima de las suyas.

- ¨ ¿¡Que?¨-Se quedó dura, esperando sin saber exactamente que, hasta que descubrió que la respiración del hombre no había cambiado en lo absoluto.-¨Maldición, cierto que duerme abrazado a su almohada. Eso es lo que eres Riza, tan solo su almohada.¨ Ella sabía que él la quería, se lo había demostrado mediante acciones sutiles. Esa era la definición de su relación, sutil, encubierta. Ahora no corrían real peligro de vida y ella….ella lo amaba, hacía años que tenía en claro eso. Pero tenía miedo, siempre tuvo la esperanza, pero nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que la idea de estar juntos fuera realmente una posibilidad. De todas formas, aún había una ley que lo impedía y estando tan cerca del objetivo final no podía dejar que la apartaran de él por un sentimiento tan egoísta. Quiso seguir justificándose en su torturada mente, pero su cuerpo se había relajado bajo el peso protector de Roy.

-¨Tan solo por una noche…de todas formas me despertaré antes que él y ni se enterará…tan solo esta noche.¨-Con eso fue abandonando la conciencia, si bien le pareció escuchar una voz grave que, entre sueños, susurraba su nombre. Esta se perdió en los mundos imposibles de su inconsciente.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren que lo continue? Yo creo que si, jejeje, por lo menos yo sigo con las ganitas de un buen cierre. Esperemos que salga algo! Pero necesito insentivo, asi que diganme que tal les pareció, cualquier duda, comentario, no duden en dejar review n,n**

**Saludos!  
**

**Demoness Raven  
**


End file.
